warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talon of Swooping Eagle/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown | |kit=Talon of Swooping Eagle |rogue=Talon of Swooping Eagle |leader=Talon of Swooping Eagle |cave-guard=Talon of Swooping Eagle |loner=Talon of Swooping Eagle |elder=Talon of Swooping Eagle |mother=Unnamed she-cat |sister=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |brother=Teller of the Pointed Stones |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Moonrise, ''Dawn, Outcast, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=Unknown}} Talon of Swooping Eagle, more commonly known as Talon, is a huge, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, big paws, massive shoulders, a ragged pelt, and a scar across the side of his face. Talon of Swooping Eagle, or Talon, was an elder in the Tribe of Rushing Water who served as a cave-guard under Stoneteller. He was born to an unnamed she-cat along with his sister Brook and his brother Crag. When Sharptooth began terrorizing the Tribe, Stoneteller sent Talon, Bird, Rock, and three other Tribe cats to kill the mountain lion. Three of the Tribe cats died attempting to, and Talon, Rock, and Bird lived as outcasts as they couldn't return to the Tribe having not killed Sharptooth. Talon and his group were discovered by Brambleclaw and the other Clan cats who brought them back to the Tribe with a plan to kill Sharptooth. The plan succeeded, and Talon and the others were accepted back into the Tribe. After Stonteller banished Stormfur and Brook when their plan to drive out the rogues failed, Talon and Night traveled to the Clans to bring them back. Talon later retired and became an elder. History The New Prophecy :Talon, Bird, and Rock are discovered by Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Tawnypelt, having been exiled from the Tribe of Rushing Water for failing to kill Sharptooth. Together, they decide to go back to the Tribe with a plan for killing Sharptooth. After the plan succeeds, Talon, Rock, and Bird and accepted back into the Tribe. When the Clans travel through the mountains on the Great Journey, they stop by the Tribe of Rushing Water and meet Talon, who is once again a respected cave-guard. ''Power of Three :When a group of rogues begin harassing the Tribe, Talon and Night travel to the Clans to ask Stormfur and Brook, who had recently been banished by Stoneteller for trying to use Clan tactics to drive out the rogues, for help. Talon and Night take Stormfur, Brook, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, and Jaypaw to the Tribe, and together they drive out to the rogues. ''Omen of the Stars :When Foxleap, Jayfeather, and Squirrelpaw travel to the Tribe to settle the problem with Stoneteller refusing to choose a successor, they see Talon, who is now an elder. Trivia Interesting facts *Talon is named after the scar on his face that was made by an eagle, and how close he was to death. Mistakes *In Cats of the Clans, he is depicted as a light brown tabby tom with white markings instead of a dark brown tabby. Character pixels Official art Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages